


heat rains down

by storiesfortravellers



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough, emotionally and physically grueling day, Sam and G have a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat rains down

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt:
> 
> G. Callen/Sam Hanna, warrior's comfort
> 
> at the 3 sentence ficathon: http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html

There's a light splatter of blood on their clothes, but most of it isn't theirs, so they toss the clothes on the bathroom floor and step into the shower, not looking at each other, not saying a word.

Hot water streams down, everything goes blurry with steam, with pain from water on wounds, and they step closer together, a reminder, a support in case one of them falls.

There's not really a moment, a point of transition, when it becomes more; it unfolds like a joint releasing its tension, like hair behind the ears curling up in the steam, and then it is hands running over wet, slippery flesh, fingernails sinking into skin, lips and teeth and ecstasy, pleasure pushing its way into their synapses, blotting out the day, scraping away everything but their bodies, their mouths, their eyes, gripping each other as heat comes pouring down on them, refusing to let go.


End file.
